Wonderin'
by SethMoon
Summary: Shadow has a mild epiphany about his life. First fic so use kid gloves when reviewing please! Slight Shadow X Blaze. Oneshot!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sonic and co. I do not own the song Wonderin' by Toby Mac either.**

Wonderin'

Shadow woke up early for his morning run. As usual the Sonic house was empty of all life. Sonic while being the king of speed was also prone to being the king of parties. So he was recuperating from his latest escapade and would probably not wake up until the early afternoon at the earliest. Shadow grabbed the shared iPod from the kitchen counter and opened the wide doors to the backyard. While Sonic was king of parties Tails and Knuckles had to be the kings of cleanup. The last time Shadow had seen the backyard it was trashed. But now it looked like it did pre-party. Shadow turned the iPod on and hit the play button not even caring what came on. As he shot off at speeds that would make a Ferrari envious he tuned out of the world and into the music coming from the safely secured media device.

_Well I'm wondering bout the road ahead of me_

Immediately Shadow stopped and hit the one song loop button. It so turned out that Shadow had heard this song before and he enjoyed the message portrayed by the music. He took off after that seconds rest giving his body no time to recover. As the song continued to play over and over again he began to think about his last conversation with Sonic.

Sonic: Shads you gotta get out and see more.

Shadow: You know I hate that nickname, call me by it again and next party they'll be serving suckling Sonic.

Sonic: (chuckles) You know I'm right though.

Shadow: Not necessarily. The last time I tried to see the world I became an agent for chaos and disorder. Doom's influence still poisons my relationships.

Sonic: Look Shadow all you do is crash here and run in the mornings. You don't even party man. You need to get out there and do stuff. Go find an adventure and come back. Go mess with Egghead. He probably misses you. Seriously man you're scaring me. I expected waaaaaay more from my rival than some bland home life.

Shadow: Maybe I need this time to prepare for our next big adventure. You never know what may come up.

Sonic: Good point. Hey you gonna party with us tonight? Blaze and Silver are coming. Blaze says she misses seeing you.

Shadow: She has Silver for that Sonic. Besides my hover skates have been acting weird. I'm going to Tail's place to check my skates.

Sonic: Fine man. But one of these days I'll get you into a party come Hell or high water.

Shadow: Fine.

As Shadow continued on his run he thought about Maria and her dying wish for the world himself included. "Making people happy has never been my specialty. I'm just better off alone. Why can't people see that?" He saw a flash of pink and purple as he passed through Station Square. He stopped and made his way back to where the colors were. There sitting in a local café was Blaze the cat and Rouge the bat. Shadow was about to go on his way when Rouge noticed him. She motioned him inside. _Dang it!_ He entered and gave the two a nonchalant glance as he walked up to the café's counter and ordered himself a coffee. He paid and walked over to the girl's table. "Ally, Blaze." He sat and began to sip his coffee. Rouge looked at him and said. "So what do you think? Isn't it getting colder here or what?" Shadow just nodded still sipping his coffee. Blaze glanced at him shyly her cheeks showing a light blush. Shadow spoke "It must be nice to have a wardrobe for these colder months." Blaze looked at him for a moment then replied. "It does help take away the chill." Shadow quickly stated "But as a pyro kinetic you should not need warm clothing right?" Blaze answered just as quickly "Not really in order to be warm that way I have to be on fire. And this is not my fireproof princess outfit." Shadow simply subsided into his coffee savoring the acrid taste and rich texture. "How's GUN going so far?" Rouge looked at Shadow and said "It's going well. I just miss having my team there to make things less lonely." Shadow looked at her and replied "I resigned from GUN because of the awkwardness of the leader and I's relationship. It has nothing to do with you at all. And before you ask I do miss Omega. How is he?" Rouge looked at Shadow and said "He needs his partner back. I need my partner back." Shadow just averted his eyes from Rouge's gaze. He got up and said "It's been a pleasure but I need to keep moving. I want to beat the sunrise back at Christmas Island." Rouge and Blaze looked at him and said the normal goodbyes. Their eyes followed him as he left and they went back to their discussion over fall fashion, and what looked better with what. All in order for a cat to catch the eye of a certain black hedgehog.

Shadow continued to run and he looked at the iPod clock which was still set to CI time. _Five thirty AM?_ _ I need to move!_ Shadow took off and as he replaced the iPod on the kitchen table the sun began to rise up over the tropical landscape of Christmas Island, silhouetting Angel City and its morning traffic. Shadow walked back upstairs to his room. He checked his cell phone for messages or calls. Normally he only had the blank no new blah. Instead he flipped open his phone to see three new messages for him. Two from Rouge and one from an unknown number probably Blaze, he checked them and smiled to himself. Maybe Sonic wasn't so wrong after all. Perhaps it was okay for him to see more of the outside world. He smiled again as he lay back in bed with a book and began to read. Sonic tiptoed downstairs and picked up the iPod and smiled to himself. His plan to get Shadow out of his place and more involved had begun to work. He looked at his phone at the messages from Blaze and Rouge and smiled to himself. Shadow needed to get back out there.

**AN: R and R please!**


End file.
